


[podfic] Against the Chaos

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] Have his discipline and order meant anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Against the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Against the Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14894) by paxlux. 



**Download** : [MP3 (2.8 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2008/Supernatural/Against%20the%20Chaos.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/against-chaos)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:02:47


End file.
